Accident
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu. Incest. Yaoi. Shota. Squirting alert. Summary inside. gue ga pinter bikin judul dan summary. Itachi dan Sasuke berlatih kunai dan sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, hingga menuntun mereka ke 'kecelakaan' lain yang lebih tidak diinginkan. One-shot . RnR. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction.


**_Halo, ini fic sebenernya antara request dan juga terjemahan. Terjemahan dari Roleplay gue di grup - itulah. Fic ini nista. Walaupun ga ada adegan penetrasi tapi ini termasuk hard._**

 ** _Seperti biasa, ini fic Incest antara Itachi dan Sasuke. Ditambah mereka masih dalam usia kanak-kanak. Walaupun Itachi sudah mulai beranjak ke masa pubernya._**

 ** _Fic ini mengandung unsur 'squirting' dan 'omorashii' dimana terjadi ejakulasi yang berbentuk cairan kemih - baca : urine. Ini termasuk salah satu fetish, jadi buat yang ga kuat mendingan cepet-cepet close aja._**

 ** _Kalo yang nekat baca, silakan tinggalkan review se-histeria apapun._**

 ** _Happy reading._**

 ** _._**

.

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang dari akademi, Itachi yang kini berusia dua belas tahun dan sudah berada di tingkat Chuunin karena kecerdasannya, selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menemani adiknya bermain sekaligus berlatih. Kakak yang baik hati dan selalu menyayangi adiknya ini tak pernah bisa menolak adiknya jika sudah merajuk ingin di ajak bermain.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat sepertimu, Nii-san…" Tekad Sasuke mantap.

Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk meyakinkan adik kecilnya yang memiliki segunung kepercayaan diri. Lalu, ia menaruh papan target di posisi yang lebih tinggi. Dan memberikan kunai pada Sasuke.

"Kali ini kau tak bisa hanya melempar kunai seperti melempar shuriken, Sasuke… Kau harus sedikit melompat lebih tinggi… Taruh konsentrasi pada ujung kakimu dan ringankan tubuh bagian atasmu, agar kau bisa melompat dengan ketinggian maksimal yang kau bisa…" Itachi memberi instruksi pada Sasuke.

Tentu Itachi menghitung ketinggian yang kemungkinan besar dapat dirraih oleh adik manisnya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun ini. Namun, ia tak memberitahu pada adiknya karena sengaja ingin memberi Sasuke sedikit tanggung jawab terhadap sesuatu target.

Sasuke diam sejenak memandang dan menganalisa ketinggian papan target yang ditempelkan Itachi. Ia ragu, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan 'tidak bisa' atau 'aku menyerah' pada kakaknya. Karena, ia sendiri sudah bertekad untuk bisa melampaui Itachi walaupun itu nyaris tidak mungkin.

"Lihat ya, kak…"

"Hati-hati, Sasuke - aku memperhatikanmu dari sini…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang, ia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan lompatan atau salto. Dan detik berikutnya anak manis ini sudah meninggalkan rumput tempatnya berpijak. Itachi mengangkat kepalanya melihat pergerakan Sasuke diatas sana. Ia tersenyum melihat adiknya begitu cepat belajar.

'Crekk'

Kunai yang dilempar Sasuke menancap di papan target tepat di titik hitam besar di tengah papan tersebut. Sasuke puas melihat keberhasilannya. Ia tersenyum hingga ia lupa masih berada diatas udara. Akibatnya, keseimbangannya goyah dan ia mulai panik karena sudah dipastikan ia akan jatuh.

"Sasuke!" Seru Itachi yang sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada adiknya.

"Nii-saaaannn… Aku akan jatuh… Nii-saannn…" Teriak Sasuke.

Tanpa persiapan apapun, Itachi ikutan panik dan langsung melompat untuk menangkap adiknya. Syukurlah, Sasuke tertangkap dan sekarang giliran Itachi yang kebingungan karena tidak ada pohon yang dekat dengan mereka, sehingga Itachi kesulitan untuk mencari tempat berpijak untuk melakukan lompatan sekunder.

Tahu bahwa mereka berdua akan jatuh, Itachi memeluk adiknya dan memutar posisinya agar Sasuke tetap berada diatasnya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena terlalu panik barusan hingga tak melakukan persiapan dan perkiraan apapun. Namun semua sudah terlanjur, minimal ia bisa menolong Sasuke.

'BRUKKK'

Keduanya terjatuh cukup keras, beruntung kepala Itachi tak membentur tanah, hanya punggungnya saja, tulang pinggangnya pun sepertinya aman, Itachi memang agak melengkungkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjadi benturan di daerah-daerah vital.

"Nii-san… Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

Pelukan Itachi melemah dan ia mulai membuka matanya lalu tersenyum pada adik kesayangannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sasuke - Kau tak terluka, kan?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng dan memeluk Itachi. ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat kakaknya terluka.

"Maaf, Nii-san - Aku membuatmu terluka…"

"Justru aku yang minta maaf, Sasuke - karena telah memaksamu secara tidak langsung untuk berlatih diluar kemampuanmu…"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, dan dilihat Itachi ada sebulir airmata mengalir di pipi Sasuke. Ia langsung mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Tapi, kau pintar, Sasuke - aku sendiri tak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya…" Itachi mencoba menghibur adiknya.

Melihat adiknya masih belum bergeming, Itachi memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan berpura-pura sudah sehat.

"Lihat, Sasuke - tak ada yang luka, tak ada darah, aku tak apa, hanya terbentur…"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk dan mengusap airmatanya sendiri lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tak ingin Nii-san kenapa-napa… Aku sangat menyayangimu, Nii-san…"

Itachi sedikit terbelalak mendengar adiknya begitu mengkhawatirkan sekaligus menyatakan perasaan sayang padanya. Ia senang dan memeluk adiknya.

"Sasuke, kali ini aku tak bisa menggendongmu karena punggungku masih terasa sakit, jadi kau jalan sendiri ya?"

"Tentu…"

.

.

.

Malamnya, Itachi tak bisa tidur karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat benturan tadi siang. Sasuke yang mendengar kakaknya mengerang dikamarnya, perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan sedikit mengendap menuju kamar Itachi.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ia berusaha menyusun senyumnya pada Sasuke, tak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir.

"Tuh kan, kau memang sakit – kau selalu berbohong padaku, Nii-san…" Gerutu Sasuke menunjukkan penyesalannya.

Sasuke naik ke atas tempat tidur Itachi dan tanpa diminta langsung mengurut pelan punggung Itachi yang sekiranya tadi terbentur. Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah merasakan tubuh kakaknya basah oleh keringat. Mungkin ia sudah menahan sakit sejak tadi.

"Tak perlu begitu, Sasuke - sakitnya akan segera hilang kok…" Itachi menarik adiknya ke pelukannya dan tentu saja Sasuke terjatuh menindih Itachi.

"Tapi - "

Itachi tersenyum dan mencolek kening Sasuke dengan dua jarinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku tidur disini, Sasuke - mungkin kalau berdua, aku merasa lebih rileks dan sakitnya berkurang…" Tawar Itachi.

Tentu saja, si kecil yang manis ini tak menolaknya. Tanpa Itachi sakit pun, Sasuke selalu senang jika bisa tidur bersama Itachi. Ia membalas pelukan sang kakak dan mengecup bibir Itachi karena begitu senang.

Mata Itachi melebar. Ia kaget Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Itu tidak pernah dilakukan Sasuke. Darimana adik kecilnya ini bisa tahu tentang kecupan di bibir? Begitupun Itachi tak menghindar dari ciuman Sasuke, hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan juga oleh Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang hal ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi heran.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku melihat dari televisi…" Jawabnya polos.

Aura gelap menyelimuti Itachi dan bersumpah akan menendang televisi rumahnya yang telah mengajarkan adiknya hal yang seharusnya belum pantas diketahui anak seumurannya. Ia bersyukur Sasuke mempraktekkannya pada dirinya. Kakak yang sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Bukan pada orang lain. Sekalipun itu teman terdekatnya. Bagaimanapun, anak semanis Sasuke - menurut Itachi - itu sangat berbahaya. Siapapun bisa menyerang Sasuke karena sikap manisnya dan Itachi tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Nii-san, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Itachi.

Dan Itachi tersadar bahwa beberapa saat sebelumnya pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia balik menatap Sasuke dan menggeleng.

"Kau marah? Kau tak suka kucium?" Tanyanya lagi.

Seandainya badannya sedang tidak sakit, ia akan melompat keluar jendela mencari sungai atau air terjun yang airnya sangat dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Kepolosan Sasuke ini benar-benar berbahaya. Pertanyaan itu bisa menghancurkan hidupnya dalam satu malam - tentu jika diajukan kepada orang lain.

Kini, si sulung bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia SUKA SEKALI Sasuke menciumnya. Di bibir. Di tempat yang jauh lebih intim daripada puncak kepala, kening ataupun pipi. Begitupun, Sasuke masih belum mengerti bahwa ciuman di bibir itu seharusnya hanya boleh dilakukan kepada orang yang dicintai - tentu bukan cinta sesama saudara.

"A—aku suka kok, Sasuke … Tapi, jangan kau lakukan lagi ya?" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Itachi.

Ia kelewat bingung dan ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan berbahaya ini.

Kali ini, Sasuke lah yang kebingungan dengan kata-kata Itachi. Kakaknya suka tapi ia sekaligus melarangnya melakukan 'cium bibir' lagi. Itu aneh - pikir Sasuke.

"Aku baru saja ingin melakukannya lagi, Nii-san…" Gumam Sasuke sambil meraba bibir Itachi. "Rasanya menyenangkan… Bibirmu lembut…" Lanjutnya.

Tuhan, tolong cabut nyawaku sekarang - Itachi membathin. Tapi jangan, kalau ia mati siapa yang akan menjaga adik kecilnya yang seperti bom waktu ini? Ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran kotor terhadap adiknya. Usia Itachi yang mulai menginjak remaja awal dan baru saja beberapa malam lalu mengalami mimpi basah akan sangat rentan dan sulit mengendalikan diri.

"Sasuke - mungkin kita harus tidur…"

Sang adik tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Itachi memandang wajah manis adiknya yang kini mulai merona merah. Ya, mungkin untuk anak seumuran Sasuke, merona itu sangat wajar jika ia merasa malu dan senang. Iya begitu.

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau menciumku seperti tadi aku menciummu, Nii-san…" Pinta Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

Baiklah, suara itu sangat menggoda, adiknya ini sedang meminta. Sekarang Itachi setengah mati untuk menahan otaknya agar tidak memanggil memori mimpi basahnya beberapa malam lalu, atau ia akan menyerang Sasuke. Adiknya itu masih kecil dan Sasuke itu adiknya. Adik laki-lakinya. Adik kandungnya dan dia laki-laki – oke, hentikan.

"Apapun untuk adikku…"

Setelah berkata begitu, Itachi mencium puncak kepala adiknya, sejenak menghirup aroma manis shampoo Sasuke, dilanjut dengan mengecup kening dan pipi Sasuke dengan sayang lalu melepasnya dan membelai pipi sang adik.

"Bibirku?"

Dan benar adanya sekarang Itachi menyadari bahwa menawarkan Sasuke tidur bersamanya adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Ia belajar dan membuat label peringatan di otaknya agar lain kali ia tak kan pernah mengajak Sasuke tidur bersama lagi. Tidak akan.

"Mmm – Sasuke, ciuman di bibir itu hanya dilakukan kepada orang-orang tertentu saja…" Itachi mencoba mengelak dengan suara sebijak mungkin.

"Misalnya?"

"Kekasih – Sasuke, jadi karena kita bersaudara, kita tak boleh melakukan itu … Itulah alasannya mengapa tadi kukatakan bahwa kau tak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi padaku…"

Dilihat oleh Itachi adiknya mengerutkan bibirnya dengan begitu manis. Terlihat jelas di sana, bahwa adiknya ini kecewa. Amat sangat kecewa. Terlebih Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pribadi yang absolut. Apapun yang dia inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Demikian pula dengan hal yang membuatnya penasaran, harus ditemukan segala jawabannya.

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihmu, apa tak boleh?"

Cukup, Sasuke! Kau menyiksaku. Pertanyaanmu membunuhku perlahan-lahan. Sikap manis dan mengundangmu itu berbahaya. Bisakah kau berhenti, wahai adikku yang manis dan paling kusayang? Aku adalah laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa yang tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa menyerangmu juga jika sikapmu seperti itu – Itachi berkomat-kamit dalam hati.

"Tidak boleh, Sasuke - Kita kakak dan adik, dan kita sedarah. Kita lahir dari ibu dan ayah yang sama…" Jawab Itachi bijak.

Dan saat itu juga, Itachi merasa dadanya begitu perih. Entah mengapa. Tapi, sejenak ia merasa ada sedikit penyesalan yang mencengkeram kuat hatinya menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke adalah saudara kandung.

Untuk menambah kekalutan Itachi, ia merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas bajunya dan memandangnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah akan ada airmata yang tumpah dari sana. Begitu meminta dan mengundang. Semua rasa nyeri dan linu di tubuh Itachi hilang seketika dan berganti dengan rasa panas yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Itachi - dia adikmu, kau harus ingat itu. Adikmu masih polos. Dia meminta ciuman itu hanya karena kekaguman dan rasa penasaran akan hal baru yang dilihatnya di televisi. Tak ada yang lebih dari itu. Jangan lakukan lebih dari ini, Itachi – atau kau akan….

Ketika Itachi membuka matanya, ia baru menyadari bahwa bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir adiknya. Dan kini ia melihat adiknya sedang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Itachi. Semua sugesti dan peringatan otaknya barusan adalah sia-sia.

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di baju Itachi kian kuat, bahkan mungkin Sasuke sendiri tak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Itachi menyerah. Ia lelah. Logikanya kalah melawan instingnya. Insting liar.

"Mhhmmm…"

Rintihan manis Sasuke barusan sukses menyegel semua akal sehat Itachi. Ia menginginkan adiknya. Lebih dari seorang adik. Ia ingin menyentuh Sasuke di tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia sentuh. Sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Itachi mulai menggerakkan bibirnya yang sedang menempel di bibir Sasuke. Hanya pagutan kecil yang membuat bibir mereka berdua mengerut. Itachi mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak terburu dan menyerang Sasuke dengan buas. Atmosfir disekitar mereka menjadi panas. Jantung Itachi terpompa dengan hebat seolah ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

Adiknya begitu manis. Bibirnya sangat lembut dan kenyal. Membuat Itachi lapar. Ia mendengar adiknya merintih di bawahnya. Rintihan yang sangat manja dan meminta. Kepolosan yang merupakan sumber musibah. Itachi tahu dan sadar bahwa tak akan ada jalan kembali jika ia sudah terlanjur melangkah ke jalan terlarang ini. Ia akan tersesat.

"Sasuke - sudah… Cukup … Kau harus tidur…" Bisik Itachi setelah ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepas pertautan bibir mereka.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang Itachi lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Nii-san, mengapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan… Aku masih menginginkannya…"

"Hentikan, Sasuke - aku tak ingin menghancurkanmu…" Bisik Itachi tertahan. Ia menahan emosinya setengah mati.

Namun, Sasuke malah mengangkat kepalanya dan tangannya menangkup pipi Itachi lalu kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kakak. Sasuke sangat menikmati bibir lembut dan hangat milik Itachi. sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya terasa amat nyaman.

"Sas-"

Dan ketika bibir Itachi terbuka saat menyebut nama adiknya, Sasuke semakin memajukan bibirnya ke dalam mulut Itachi yang sedikit terbuka itu. Sensasi basah menempel di bibir Sasuke. Seketika tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak karena begitu menginginkan lebih. Sasuke nyaris menangis dibuatnya. Ini baru baginya.

Sementara mulut Itachi yang sedang menangkup bibir Sasuke dibawahnya tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendorong bibir Sasuke agar menjauh dari situ. Namun, bukannya Sasuke menjauh, yang dirasakannya malah Sasuke mulai merekahkan bibirnya juga. Otomatis lidah Itachi tertangkap ke dalam mulut adiknya.

Manis. Hangat. Basah. Licin. Aroma kekanakan mulut Sasuke benar-benar menggodanya. Kepala Itachi mendadak kosong dan matanya mengabur. Ia mulai menjilat pelan mulut bagian dalam Sasuke. Mengecap rasa manis yang ada di dalam mulut mungil Sasuke. Nafasnya memburu dan Itachi mempererat pelukannya. Menarik adiknya agar lebih menempel padanya.

Rasa sayang yang sebelumnya membuncah hanya untuk sang adik, kini mulai ternoda oleh rasa cinta yang mulai memercik di permukaan hati Itachi. Sisi gelapnya memaksa Itachi untuk segera memiliki adiknya lebih dari sekedar adik. Tapi, miliknya seutuhnya.

Sasuke sendiri, merasakan lidah Itachi yang mengeksplor secara lembut rongga mulutnya mulai meniru gerakan kakaknya. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya menyambut lidah Itachi. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan ingin disentuh kakaknya lebih banyak lagi. di tempat yang seharusnya tidak disentuh oleh seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Itachi mengusap punggung Sasuke yang masih tertutup piyama. Sasuke sering diusap, tapi kali ini cara Itachi mengusap punggungnya sedikit berbeda. Ada sedikit tekanan tangan Itachi di sana. Dan cara mengusapnya tidak vertical seperti biasanya, usapannya random dan terkesan merayap ke seluruh bidang datar tersebut.

"Sasuke - kita tak kan bisa kembali…" Bisik Itachi penuh rasa frustrasi antara menginginkan dan juga takut.

Respon yang didapat Itachi malah rangkulan Sasuke di tengkuknya yang semakin erat seolah menjawab 'aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi, kak' - dan Itachi bertekuk lutut menyerah pada ketidakberdosaan adiknya.

Ciuman Itachi turun ke leher Sasuke seraya membaringkan adiknya yang masih memeluknya tadi di sampingnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut kakaknya. Secara insting Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberi Itachi akses lebih untuk menyentuhnya. Ia menginginkan ini. Ia ingin Itachi. Dimiliki oleh Itachi dan Itachi adalah miliknya. Tak boleh dimiliki siapapun selain dirinya.

"Nii-san … Lagi…"

Nafas Sasuke memburu dan suaranya begitu tertahan. Itachi membuka kancing piyama Sasuke dan mencium dadanya. Menjilat rasa getir atas semua kesucian yang masih membungkus Sasuke. Begitu lembut dan harumnya. Menggoda untuk segera dinodai. Sasuke tersentak saat lidah Itachi mendarat di puting susunya yang masih kecil. Menjilat dan menggelitik pelan disana. Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan polosnya dan dosa langsung membelenggu Itachi yang sudah merampas ketidakberdosaan Sasuke.

Mimpi yang mengantar Itachi ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi beberapa malam lalu memenuhi ingatan Itachi dan sekarang ia merasa celananya mengetat. Rasa itu datang lagi. Rasa sesak dan hasrat ingin menyentuh dan disentuh mendera Itachi. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Juga ia merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri karena melampiaskan hasrat terlarang tersebut pada adik kandungnya yang masih kecil.

Bagaimanapun Itachi adalah seorang manusia yang segala khilaf dan nafsu akan selalu memeluknya. Terkadang menutup akal sehat dan nuraninya. Itachi bukan makhluk mulia yang tanpa dosa. Itachi bukan malaikat yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Itachi hanya manusia biasa yang hanya bisa menyesal setelah sebuah kesalahan sudah dibuatnya.

"Sasuke - kau akan menyesal dan berteriaklah jika kau tak suka aku menyentuhmu disini…" Itachi memperingati adiknya sambil meluncurkan tangannya ke bagian pribadi adiknya yang masih tertutup celana.

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit terkejut.

"Nii-san…"

"Jangan berbisik, Sasuke - berteriaklah agar ayah dan ibu bangun dan mereka menghukumku karena sudah melecehkan adikku sendiri…"

"Melecehkan? Apa itu? Aku tak merasa kau melecehkanku, Nii-san…"

"Aku menyentuhmu di tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh ku sentuh…"

Itachi mulai membelai lembut gundukan kecil milik adiknya, sesekali menyelipkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya di antara paha Sasuke yang masih menjepit organ tersebut. Sungguh, ia berharap Sasuke berteriak dan orang tuanya bangun untuk menyeretnya keluar dari kamar tersebut karena Itachi sudah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk beranjak dari situ satu senti pun. Seseorang harus 'membantu' nya keluar dari situ.

"Aku menyukainya, Nii-san - dan aku ingin kau terus menyentuhku…" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Hatinya hancur. Jiwanya terkoyak harus terbelenggu oleh nafsu menjijikkan seperti ini. Ia mendengus berat di dada Sasuke hingga membuat kulit adiknya merinding karena sapuan udara panas yang meniup dadanya.

"Nii-san…" Rintihnya.

"Sasuke, kau boleh membunuhku jika suatu saat nanti kau menyesali dan membenciku karena perbuatanku ini…"

Setelah itu, Itachi menurunkan celana Sasuke. Ia melihat penis adiknya yang masih belum bisa dikatakan besar sedang menegak. Airmata Itachi nyaris jatuh karena ia tahu adiknya tak menyadari bahwa penisnya menegang itu karena dirinya terangsang. Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal itu.

"Nii-san - jangan dibuka… Aku malu…"

Sudah tak mungkin mundur lagi dan protes halus Sasuke barusa malah menyulut birahinya untuk segera melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Itachi memasukkan penis kecil tersebut ke mulutnya. Menjilat dan menghisap halus penis adiknya.

"Nii-san - Tunggu … Kotor… Jangan … Kau tak boleh melakukan hal jorok seperti ini, Nii-san -"

Benar. Tidak boleh. Demi apapun yang ada di bumi dan di langit hal seperti ini sangat tidak boleh dilakukan oleh kakak kepada adiknya terlebih mereka berdua adalah sesama lelaki. Itachi pasrah jika sedetik atau satu menit kemudian salah satu orang tuanya bangun dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan menginterupsi perbuatannya.

"Tak ada yang kotor dalam dirimu, Sasuke - aku mencintaimu…" Jawab Itachi.

Dengan gemetar Sasuke meremas rambut kakaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan dan nikmat. Ia tak tahu bahwa benda di balik celananya yang setiap hari digunakannya untuk buang air kecil ternyata bisa memberinya perasaan yang begitu menggoda dan adiktif. Mulut panas dan basah Itachi adalah media untuk memberinya rasa itu. Sasuke menyukainya.

"Nnhhh… Nii-san… Mmnn…"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan lenguhan karena ia juga takut ayah ibunya akan curiga jika dia membuat suara yang lebih keras. Ia tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya dan menghentikan Itachi melakukan hal menyenangkan ini padanya.

Gerakan kepala Itachi mulai naik turun perlahan karena memang penis adiknya sendiri belum sepanjang milik orang dewasa. Lidahnya menari di dalam sana. Mengelilingi silinder mungil adiknya dengan ganas. Menghisapnya dengan lapar seolah akan ada susu yang akan keluar dari situ. Sementara, tangannya mulai meremas penisnya sendiri yang masih tertutup celana. Rasanya begitu sesak ingin segera dibebaskan.

"Nii-san, aku akan menyentuhmu juga…"

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab dan menolak Sasuke karena mulutnya masih asyik melahap penis Sasuke, tangan mungil adiknya ini sudah menarik turun celana Itachi berikut celana dalamnya. Oh ini memalukan, ia memperlihatkan kemaluannya di depan mata adiknya. Sungguh hina dina.

"Nii-san milikmu lebih besar dariku…"

Sasuke memiringkan badannya menghadapkan mukanya di depan penis Itachi yang berdiri tegak. Ia begitu takjub melihat benda tersebut. begitu hidup seolah bernyawa. Ada cairan bening di ujung penis Itachi dan Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ini apa, Nii-san? Bukan pipis kan?"

"Bukan, Sasuke - aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti, sekarang kau menyingkir dari situ…"

Itachi menggenggam penisnya dan mengocoknya perlahan sambil terus mengulum mulut Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih intens memandang penis Itachi yang sedang dimainkan sendiri oleh kakaknya. Lebih besar darinya dan menegang. Ada rambut halus dan tipis yang tumbuh di dasarnya. Sasuke takjub dan berfikir bahwa kelak dia akan memiliknya juga.

"Ah… Mnn... Nii-san… Ahh… Lepas… Aku… Aku…"

Sang adik melebarkan kakinya sendiri secara insting ia mencari kenikmatan lebih walaupun mulutnya berkata 'jangan'. Dan melihat pemandangan itu, kocokan tangan Itachi di penisnya sendiri semakin cepat. Pre-cum yang keluar dari lubang kecil di penisnya semakin membuat licin batang kemaluannya dan memudahkannya untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

"Keluarkan, Sasuke…"

"Apanya? Aku - mau pipis, Nii-san… Ini aneh… Lepas…"

Itachi mengerti. Adiknya belum mengalami puber dan tak mungkin organ reproduksinya tersebut memproduksi sperma. Belum waktunya. Itachi hanya diam dan terus menghisap penis Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke masih memandang penisnya yang sedang ia kocok dan entah mengapa Itachi merasa semakin bersemangat disaksikan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Lebih menggairahkan.

"Mari bersama, Sasuke - "

Klimaks juga mendekati Itachi, melihat adiknya sedikit meronta, mendengar rengekan Sasuke yang begitu memanja dan memohon. Semua mendukung sang kegelapan semakin menang menguasai Itachi. Kocokan tangannya di penisnya sendiri semakin cepat dan genggamannya semakin kuat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan meremas celana Itachi yang masih menggantung di lututnya. Ia tak tahan merasa akan meledak dan mati setelah ini. Ia berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat penis Itachi yang semakin membengkak dan banjir oleh cairan bening yang kental dan lengket itu.

"Minggir, Sasuke - aku bisa keluar mengotori mukamu…"

Entah, Sasuke mungkin mendadak kerasukan setan mesum, ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke ujung kepala penis Itachi, memejamkan matanya dan sedikit merekahkan mulutnya seolah menunggu sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa akan ada sebuah kejutan setelah ini. Sementara itu, dirinya sendiri sudah pada batasnya.

"Nii-saaannn…"

Itachi merasa penis Sasuke berkedut dan membengkak. Ia tahu adiknya mencapai klimaks dan ia masih belum memproduksi sperma untuk disemprotkan, karena itu ia siap menerima apapun yang keluar dari penis adiknya.

Urine.

"Nnnnnhhh…. Nii-saaannn…."

"Tak apa, Sasuke …"

Dan cairan kekuningan milik Sasuke muncrat keluar dan mengalir begitu saja di muka Itachi. rasa hangat yang membasahi mukanya mengangkat Itachi menuju klimaks dan tentu cairan sperma yang kental dan lengket juga muncrat dari penisnya ke muka Sasuke.

"Nii-san…"

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya yang tidak terkena semprotan sperma Itachi dan melihat kakaknya sudah menghentikan tangannya yang mengocok penisnya tadi. Perlahan meraba pipinya yang terasa lengket, mengambil beberapa tetes benih sang kakak lalu menjilatnya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Itachi mengambil tissue dari pinggir tempat tidurnya lalu mengelap mukanya. Ia hanya tersenyum tempat tidurnya kini basah. Ia merasa ditarik ke waktu ketika Sasuke masih balita yang selalu mengompol di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia duduk dan menarik Sasuke ke pelukannya.

"Maaf, Sasuke - maafkan aku…" Bisik Itachi tertahan sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Sasuke hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dan dengan polos hanya melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Itachi lalu mengusapnya. Ia merasakan tubuh sang kakak bergetar dan isakan pelan mulai terdengar.

"Nii-san kenapa?"

"Sasuke - aku kalah… Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku... Maafkan aku, Sasuke…"

Sasuke masih tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Ia merasa begitu disenangkan oleh kakaknya namun kenapa kakaknya malah meminta maaf? Sejak tadi pun, sejak awal Itachi menyentuhnya, mulutnya selalu menyelipkan kata-kata maaf.

"Apapun konsekwensinya akan kuterima, Sasuke - kau boleh katakan hal ini pada ayah dan ibu agar mereka mengusirku dan atau setidaknya memisahkanku darimu… Untuk menebus dosaku menodaimu…" Tangisnya.

Itachi menangis dan itu membuat hati Sasuke perih. Ia tak suka melihat kakaknya sedih dan merasa sakit. Begitupun ia masih belum mengerti bahwa hal menyenangkan barusan ternyata bisa menyakiti hati sang kakak. Sasuke masih terlalu kecil.

"Aku tak kan bilang pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san … Aku tak ingin kau pergi, Nii-san … Aku tak ingin mereka memisahkanku darimu…" Jawab Sasuke yang kini ia juga jadi ikutan sedih.

Sadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal yang membuat adiknya bingung lagi, Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan mengatur nafasnya, mengubur sementara semua emosi dan kekalutannya. Setelah itu, ia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidur di sebelah situ, Sasuke … Karena di sebelah sini sudah basah…" Itachi mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya ke sisi sebelah kasur Itachi yang masih kering. Ia sebenarnya malu karena bisa-bisanya ia buang air kecil saat ia merasa berada di puncak kenikmatan. Tapi, sudahlah ia bersyukur bahwa ia melakukan itu pada kakaknya yang sudah sangat terbiasa mengurusnya sejak kecil.

Itachi mengalasi kasur basahnya dengan kain yang lebih tebal lalu mengganti bajunya yang basah. Ia melihat Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya karena lelah, lalu menyelimutinya. Itachi memandang adiknya dengan perih. Ia tak menyangka hal ini harus terjadi. Ia tak menyangka kepolosan adiknya menuntunnya ke hal yang sangat terlarang.

Namun, semua sudah terlanjur. Sampai kapanpun, kejadian ini tak mungkin bisa dilupakan oleh Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi siap jika Sasuke sudah besar nanti dan mengerti tentang pendidikan seksual berikut dengan keabnormalannya, ia akan dibenci Sasuke. Itachi pasrah jika suatu saat Sasuke akan muak padanya. Ini kesalahannya. Ini murni kesalahannya. Memanfaatkan keluguan adik bungsunya untuk meraih sebuah kenikmatan.

Si sulung merebahkan tubuhnya miring menghadap Sasuke, airmatanya kembali mengalir melihat raut wajah yang damai dalam tidurnya tersebut. Hatinya benar-benar hancur dan begitu sakit dicengkeram oleh dosa yang amat hina. Dengan gemetar, Itachi mengecup jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya sendiri lalu mengetukkannya di kening Sasuke yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi.

"Yuruse - Sasuke…"

.

.

.

 ** _End._**

 ** _Gue berasa nista… Dah gitu aja… One-shot … Ini jorok banget … *masuk ke dalem selimut sambil mewek*_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


End file.
